Una verdad lleno de tristesa
by Fasara
Summary: Lisa tenia una familia muy unida, pero que pasa si se entera de que un secreto que su padre le a guardado durante años. nota: Trent es el unico de los de Drama total que aparece.


**Hola soy fasara les tengo un one-shots es la primera vez que hago esto bueno **

**Drama total y sus secuelas no me pertenecen solos los oc.**

**ni la canción de Reik con la cara en alto**

Punto de vista de Lisa (aquí tiene 15 años):

mañana es el día de las madres sus hijos les ase desayuno, ir al cine, fiestas del día de las madres mientra que yo, no tengo mamá, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña no lo sabía mi padre me lo dijo, cuando de fueron Trent, Alis y Leo (ellos 16 años Lisa es menor) de la casa estoy deprimida de no tener madre una amiga me aconsejo de escuchar esta canción de un grupo llamado reik se llama ''con la cara en alto'' mientras recovaba de lo que paso.

Flashback:

cuando estaba en 2do semestre es viernes, nuestros últimos día de secundaria nos encargaron hacer una exposición de para ética en cartulina algo tonto pero bueno, tenia que ser mínimo de 4 personas elegí a Leo, Trent y Alis (ropas original de fanfics 3) y una llegamos a mi casa entramos mi papa no llegaba de trabajar aprovechamos de hacer el proyecto el tema es sobre los valores (no se me ocurrió un buen tema -_-) empezamos hacer la tarea mientras conversábamos.

Trent: bueno ¿que tiene planeado?

Lisa: ¿de que?

Alis: no te haga Parker se que sabes que días es mañana.

Lisa: mmmmm sábado 10.

Trent y Alis intercambiaban miradas, mientras que Leo estaba preocupado el sabe de mi vida por años.

Trent: Mañana es el Día de las madres ¿que tienen planeado para sus madres?

al escuchar esa palabra me quede helada yo crecí sin una madre solo con mi padre y mis hermanas y hermano.

Leo: Papá mis hermano, Nicole, benito y yo llevaremos a mamá a un desayuno.

Trent: Alis y yo tenemos una canción planeada para mamá, Abril le va a hacer una carta para el día de las madres y mis hermano y hermanas y nuestro padre la llevaremos a cenar en la noche.

Lisa: v-v-v-valla si que lo tienes planeado.

Alis: sip y tu Lisa ¿que le va a hacer a tu madre en el día de las madres?

Lisa: yo bueno, es que, lo que pasa es que, mejor terminemos el proyecto.

Alis: oye no respondiste mi pregunta, se muy bien que eres pésima mintiendo.

Lisa: rayos.

Alis: dinos Parker.

Trent: Alis no la presiones.

Lisa: no te preocupes Trent, bueno diré la verdad, es que yo no tengo mamá.

Trent y Alis: ¡QUÉ!

Lisa: si como oyeron no tengo mamá, de hecho jamas la e conocido no lo recuerdo.

Trent: tu sabias Leo.

Leo: si, soy el único que lo sabe entre los 2 lo juramos que jamas se lo dijéramos a nadie, jamas.

Alis: no sabia perdón por presionarte.

Lisa: no es para tanto mejor hacemos el proyecto.

nosotros 4 empezamos hacer el proyecto, duramos mucho en hacerlo asta que por fin lo terminamos, asta que escuche una puerta abrir me salí de la cocina y fui a la entrada de la casa era mi padre cansado su nombre es Damian tenia 31 años es abogado, es pelirrojo, piel bronceado, ojos verdes, lleva puesto un uniforme de trabajo de abogado.

Lisa: hola papi.

Padre de Lisa: miren que te tenemos aquí si es mi pequeña hija.

Lisa: Papá ya tengo 15 años.

Padre de Lisa: bueno yo...

Fue interrumpido por Leo que salí de la cocina junto con Trent y Alis.

Leo: hola señor Parker y Lisa ne tendré que ir mis hermanos y Nicole me estan esperando en casa lo siento.

Trent: nosotros también.

Alis: adiós Lisa, señor Parker.

Leo, Trent y Alis se fueron a sus hogares dejando a Lisa con su padre, ella seguía deprimida.

Padre de Lisa: Lisa hija ¿que pasa?

Lisa: ¿por que jamas hablas de Mamá?

El padre de Lisa se queda callado, completamente callado dio un suspiro.

Padre de Lisa: Elizabeth creo que ya es hora de decirte algo.

Lisa: ¿de que?

Padre de Lisa: pero quiero que me prometas que jamas me vas detestar ni nada por el estilo.

Lisa: jamas te detestaría.

Padre de Lisa: bueno cuando tus Hermanas, Lucas y Tu tenían 5 años vivíamos juntos.

Lisa: espera dices que Mamá vivía con nosotros.

Padre de Lisa: si, pero ocurrió un accidente.

Lisa empezaba a sentir lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lisa: ¿que accidente?

Padre de Lisa: bueno tu y tu hermana...

Lisa: ¿Hermana? ¿CUAL HERMANA?

Padre de Lisa: tu 4ta hermana Hikari

Lisa: ¿Hi-Hikari?

Padre de Lisa: es su segundo nombre siempre le decías así a Tu hermana, siempre las protegías, arriesgabas tu vida por ella a pesar que eso era muy peligroso siempre le decías pequeña hermanita o mi pequeña Ángel de la Luz.

Lisa: ¿porque?

Padre de Lisa: e tenias mucho cariño, siempre e notado la unión que tenían, un lazo de hermandad, Hikari tiene la apariencia de tu madre igual que tu y Lilly menos la piel, Hikari es pálida como Alis, bueno una ves cuando vivíamos en París estaban jugando a la casa del árbol pues uno de los escalones se rompió, casi se iba caer tu hermana pero tu le tendiste la mano para que no se cayera pero el otro escalón que sujetabas se rompió y ambas cayeron al piso, sobrevivieron pero lo malo fue que ambas perdieron sus recuerdos.

Lisa: osea que tuvimos amnesia.

Padre de Lisa: si tus hermanas y Lucas no sabían, tu madre y yo hicimos un acuerdo que tuvimos que separarlas era la única manera de mantenerlas a salvo, tu madre seguía embarazada, tuvimos que divorciarnos yo me quede con ustedes 4 y tu madre se quedo con el bebé que espera y tu hermana.

Lisa: osea que e vivido contigo sin una madre que me educara, o convivir o todo, TU ME LO OCULTASTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, NO PUEDO CREERLO.

Padre de Lisa: no me odies Lisa, tu hermana tuvo el mismo destino que tu ambas terminaron ser Gótica pero la diferencia de ella extinguió su felicidad a una amargura pero tu sobreviste a eso de hecho iba también ser anguila como tu, ella me detesta y no quiere saber nada de mi.

Lisa: no puedo creerlo, yo no te odio lo hiciste por nuestro bien, bueno me voy a la cama.

Padre de Lisa: no te preocupes hija se que esto terminara.

Fin del flashback:

se que papá no lo íso intencional, lo íso por nuestro bien, se que mamá nos quería, pero mi pequeña hermana debe estar de mi edad, estoy segura que sus amigos le dijeron algo, peor los extraños a los 3 Mamá, Hermanito y Hermana, en especial a ella, te prometo que nos entraremos algún día hasta pronto ''Gwendolyn Hikari Parker''

**se que se preguntaran ¿por que el nombre de Gwen es Hikari? es que el nombre de Hikari se me íso muy bonito y pues significa Luz en japones, y el misterio de la hermana desaparecida esta resuelto bueno casi resuelto pues Lisa y Gwen nacieron en el mismo día en el primero de junio bueno en el fics bueno me despido y el capitulo 7 quedo terminado bye.**


End file.
